


Rise

by QueenCoeurl



Series: AH Destiny AU [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Game), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Body Horror, Dark God Ryan, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCoeurl/pseuds/QueenCoeurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan’s been missing since Oryx’s defeat, and the crew is worried about what he’s planning to do now that he has the Taken King’s power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Journey

  Jeremy paced back and forth inside the small Reef outpost. It was mostly made of scavenged Fallen tech, but the frame that watched him without curiosity was proudly painted in the purple and gold of the Queen.

  “How much longer?” Jeremy asked the frame. His anxiety was fraying his nerves and wearing away at his courage. This was a stupid idea.

  The frame bowed and answered, “Your ship shall be ready shortly.”

  Jeremy frowned, “You said that an hour ago!” he ran his fingers through his hair, “Give me an estimate of time! How long can it possibly take to jam some piece of Fallen tech into my engine?”

  “We are ill suited for this task. Your Tower or even the main Reef colony would have better tools and more resources to perform your request.”

  Jeremy waved the frame quiet, “I know, I know. Just make sure I don’t blow up out there.” He was regretting not using the expertise the Tower had when it came to modifying jumpships, but knew that Holiday would immediately be suspicious of the request. A guardian had little reason to need the range of their warp drive almost quadrupled, and Jeremy had no excuse to give.

  Apparently Golden Age jumpships could traverse from one end of the Sol system to the other in one jump without needing to refuel or cool down.

  Modern jumpships weren’t nearly as robust. All the guardians travelling to the Dreadnaught were making it clear that that was near the upward limit of how far they could go and still make it back in one piece. Even then, Holiday was finding her hands full with making sure that no guardian was suddenly and explosively obliterated on their next trip out to Saturn.

  And Jeremy had to go much further than Saturn.

  He wrung his hands and almost jumped when the frame spoke again.

  “We are running a full system diagnostic, and shall let you know the results when finished.”

  “Thank you.” Jeremy nodded.

  Why had he thought this was a good idea? If he didn’t just blow up the second he attempted the jump, then he’d be stuck drifting in the cold abyss of space out beyond Uranus. Then if he was so lucky, he’d be shot down by Fallen or Cabal scouts and saved from having to slowly starve to death.

  And if he did jump to Neptune successfully? He still had no guarantee he would get what he needed to make the jump back.

  He was going on a hunch and some less than accurate data.

  He could always turn back now. Head back to the Tower, have a warm meal, then go out and collect some nice easy bounties…

  Jeremy shook his head; he’d made his decision. No one else was going to do it. No one was crazy enough.

  He’d have to deal with the Vanguard if and when they found out; but that was only if he was still alive.

  That would be a Future Jeremy problem.

  Fireteam AH really was a bad influence, wasn’t it?

  Of course, they had no idea about any of this either. It was best that way.

 

  “The diagnostic is complete.” The frame interrupted his thoughts.

  “And?”

  “Your ship shall fly, but avoid undue stress to the engine and hull. To not do so would risk hull or engine failure.”

  Jeremy was wary, “What level of ‘failure’ are we talking about here? Like ‘oh hey a blinking red light’ failure or ‘atomizing the pilot’ failure?”

  “The risk of critical failure would be high.”

  Jeremy swallowed, “Well, uh, an engine just ceasing to work is a critical failure, and no one dies there, so…”

  “Risk of fatality is quite high.” The frame stated without any emotion.

  Jeremy’s ghost appeared above his shoulder, “I will monitor all systems and drop us from warp if there are any concerns.”

  Jeremy nodded, “Ok. Get us back on board then.”

  His ghost nodded and teleported him onto his small jumpship.

 

  The jumpship nimbly navigated out of its dock and out into the Reef debris field. Jeremy’s ghost had the controls and was carefully moving them out into the clear.

  “Good job, buddy. Just get us out of this garbage and we can take it nice and easy.” Jeremy told him.

  “Our systems are holding up fine, everything is talking with each other as it should. You shouldn’t be so concerned. I told you it would work.” His ghost replied.

  “It hasn’t worked yet. Let’s not jinx it.” Jeremy warned.

  “Have I ever steered you wrong?” The ghost turned its optic to Jeremy and tilted its shell.

  “Actually yes.”

  “That wasn’t my fault. I told you; if you had hit the boost when I had said, you would have cleared that canyon.”

  “That had been a brand new sparrow too!”

  “Not my fault!” the ghost’s shell spun.

  Jeremy shook his head with a chuckle and leaned over the controls, “Alright, what kind of math do we need to ask the ship to do if we want to end up at Neptune?”

  His ghost flew close and a trajectory made itself visible on screen, “I was going to suggest a direct jump, which would allow us to safely drop from warp at any point. Ideally, we would have a checkpoint like the Dreadnaught to decrease the distance of the jump and act as a safety net… but we don’t have twelve years to wait for Saturn and Neptune to align.”

  “Yeah, unfortunately… It would have been nice to be within, I don’t know, several hundred million miles of another guardian in case something goes wrong, though.” Jeremy shrugged.

  “Feel free to wait twelve years.”

 

~*~

_He was in a world of Light. Warm, bright, formless, he glided among his brethren, each a burning flame. Above them a great star hovered near but its presence was not ominous, it was comforting._

_The star stood silent sentinel over all, protecting them as a mother would her own. It caressed its children with tendrils of star fire, giving them life and gently guiding them when they fell._

_He watched the great star with awe. For how brightly it burned there was no pain, no discomfort, and Geoff felt at peace._

_This is how it was meant to be._

_Like a window opened in the heart of winter a sudden chill crept in around them. With it a wave of dread and apprehension poisoned the atmosphere._

_Geoff looked around desperately for the source of disturbance. What was happening? Why was there fear? This was a safe place!_

_Beyond the great star he finally spotted it._

_A gaping black fissure across the sky. A tear in reality as black as the void._

_There were shapes moving within._

_Massive claws and teeth tore at the edges of the wound, fighting to widen it, for it was too small to allow their passage._

_A black tongue ran over jagged predatory teeth that then bit down, sending shadowy cracks out across the sky. They pulled back, further widening the fissure, and the claws returned to pick and scrape at the edge._

_Fear coursed through Geoff, but he moved himself to float between the fissure and star. He did not know what manner of beast lay beyond, but it would have to pass through him in order to reach his star._

_One claw fit through the fissure, then two, then three, four, and finally five pushed their way through. The hand was covered by a hard black carapace and segmented in the joints. It struggled to fully enter._

_The star flared in offense as if finally sensing the intrusion, but the clawed hand paid its fire no mind. Star fire danced and twirled around the black claws, but found no purchase, and did not burn._

_In panic, frantically wishing to aid his star, Geoff lashed out with his own Light._

_The claws froze in place, pausing their destruction._

_Geoff readied himself to attack again._

_After a contemplative moment the claws retreated back into the void._

_Geoff was hesitant to lower his guard._

_A great eye opened on the other side. Featureless, it burned with Taken fire._

_But Geoff knew its gaze was fixed on him._

 

  Geoff was abruptly snapped out of sleep mode, and left staring at the metal ceiling of his barracks. He pushed himself up into a seated position.

  _Something_ was trying to get to the Traveler, and that something had already made frightening progress.

  He had to inform the Speaker.

 

~*~

  Jeremy had his arms out against the console as he tried to brace himself. His whole ship was shaking so hard he feared his teeth would rattle out of his skull.

  “We’re almost there!” His ghost urged him, “We can make it!”

  “I– I– I Wan-t t-t-o be-e-e in o-o-one p-p-piec-c-ce!” Jeremy was terrified but it was the sharp movements stuttering his words.

  With an abrupt lurch the ship fell out of warp. Jeremy’s dashboard lit up in red, and several angry warnings sounded.

  “Where are we?!” Jeremy asked the question before even catching his breath. Adrenaline had his muscles shaking almost as violently as his ship had.

  His ghost frantically scanned the instruments and took in all the readings, “Critical failure in almost every system. Engines have failed. Weapons and shields are down. Life support is still functioning, but–”

  “But what?!”

  “You may wish to wear your helm. Just in case.”

  “Oh fucking, hell.” Jeremy cursed but grabbed his helm and put it on his head, “How are thrusters? Can we make slow progress?”

  His ghost gave him a long stare, “See this blue dot?” The ship’s display lit up and highlighted the little blue light, “That’s Neptune. With thrusters on full it would still take us seven years to get there.”

  Jeremy groaned, “Fuck. Ok.” He took a breath, “Please tell me we still have communications.”

  “Yes we do. Are we still going to proceed with the plan? Or should I ready the distress beacon?”

  “We’re too far out for help from Earth or the Reef. Open up a channel and point it at Neptune.” Jeremy did his best to sound confident.

  “Are you sure?” His ghost hesitated.

  A siren sounded to inform them about the imminent failure of life support.

  “For the love of the Traveller, open a channel!” Jeremy lost his composure.

  His ghost hurried to do as ordered.

  Jeremy took a breath to steady his voice, “This is a call for aid. My jumpship has blown its engine and life support. Is anyone there?”

  Dead air.

  He shifted in his seat, it was ridiculous to expect immediate response, “This is Jeremy Dooley from the ‘Atalanta’s Hunt’, I require immediate aid. I repeat, I require aid. My engine is no longer functional and life support is failing.”

  His dash emitted a loud claxon call and fell silent.

  “Correction; life support has failed.” He transmitted.

  His ghost suddenly appeared excited and worried, “We have an incoming response… It’s Fallen. I’ll do my best to translate.”

  Fallen chatter filled his helm until his ghost managed to catch up on the translation. The Fallen chatter turned into words that Jeremy’s ear could understand.

  “Guardian vessel? Why have you strayed so far from home? We see stolen Eliksni technology on your ship. Explain your presence!” The Fallen voice had no sympathy.

  “We had a mishap in warp, and are now stranded. Please. What House are you part of? Could I speak to your Kell? I just need aid; I will not cause harm.” Jeremy pleaded.

  He waited on a reply. The transmission was cut.

  Jeremy swore.

 

  He nearly launched himself from his seat as a bright flash of green light filled his screen.

  A Hive warship emerged from the green portal. Similar in design to the Dreadnaught, Hive warships were far smaller, but still massive by every measure.

  “Oh god…” Jeremy craned his neck to try and take in more of the vessel that was now on top of him.

  His ghost was doing the same, “Well at least Hive we–”

  Jeremy quickly scrambled back to open a com channel, “I’m an ally of Rynwuld!” he broadcast, “To harm me is to incur his wrath!”

  His ghost gave him a tired look, “We came here looking for Ryan. If these Hive are here, chances are they’re his. You can’t threaten them with his name.”

  “Look we assumed it would be his Hive, that doesn’t mean it is.” Jeremy explained.

  The jumpship was jostled slightly as it was grabbed by a tractor beam.

  “Oryx’s fleet has disappeared, who else could take it? And it’s not like you can hide such a fleet easily. When we heard the reports of an anomaly orbiting Neptune, we both knew it had to be him.” His ghost attempted to calm him, “Our tech might not be Golden Age great, but it’s not so bad as to miss a whole fleet.”

  Jeremy watched as the larger ship swallowed them.

  He dropped the landing gear as the Hive growth covered floor of the loading bay came up to meet them.

  They touched down softly, and Jeremy looked to his ghost.

  “So, uh…” He didn’t have anything to say.

  His ghost rolled its optic, “Let’s greet our hosts, shall we?” it took a second to think, “And just in case, I’m going to prep your weapons.”

 

  Jeremy held his breath as he was teleported out of his ship and into the loading bay. His heart was still pounding, but at least they were out of the woods. Or that was what he told himself, as two large Hive Knights approached.

  One knight’s armour had purple-black undertones, and the other was more white-grey. The White Knight’s armour was bulkier and more ornate, his carapace was carefully carved and adorned. The Purple Knight was lighter in build and its armour was spikier and more jagged.

  “Uh, Hey.” He nervously greeted and shifted his weight between his feet.

  The Knights looked him over, and he noticed that they were unarmed. That was a good sign, right?

  The White Knight growled and clicked something in Hive, then pointed to Jeremy.

  The Purple Knight chattered in response.

  Jeremy swallowed and hoped his ghost would come through with a translation.

  The Knights parted, stepping aside to clear his path.

  The White Knight gestured to a large hallway at the far end of the docking bay with a guttural burbling noise.

  Jeremy hoped he was understanding correctly and began to walk towards the hall. The Knights did nothing to stop him.

  “They want you to go down the hall with them.” His ghost translated.

  “Thanks, Tips.” Jeremy was sarcastic.

  The Knights fell in behind Jeremy and followed him keeping a comfortable distance.

  “Don’t call me that.” His ghost was irritated, “And Hive is hard; feel free to translate on your own.”

  Jeremy smiled beneath his helm, “I literally just did, and did so faster than you.”

  His ghost refused to respond.

 

  They walked down the hall with the Knights giving the occasional additional directions. They would call out to catch his attention and point where they needed him to go.

  The architecture was strikingly similar to that of the Dreadnaught, but felt less ancient. Jeremy noticed that more of the actual structure of the warship was visible instead of being overgrown with barnacles and growths as was common on the Dreadnaught.

  They stopped before a large carved door. The Knights moved to stand on either side of the door and it opened seemingly of its own accord.

  Jeremy stood before the threshold, looking into the large chamber beyond. It was gloomily lit, and cathedral-like, with no furnishings. Black liquid pooled in shallow puddles across the floor, and heavy chains fell down from the high ceiling.

  The Knights turned their heads to look at him.

  Jeremy nodded at them and stepped into the room. The large door closed behind him with a whisper.

  As far as he could tell, the room was empty.

  “Hello?” He called out cautiously.

  Three glowing cyan coloured eyes appeared in the gloom at the far end of the room, “So it really is you. I was skeptical.” Ryan neared him and became visible.

  Jeremy was thankful he was wearing his helm so that his reaction could remain unseen.

  Ryan had been transformed by the Hive. Wearing no helm, he was in full Hive armour. His large wings were folded behind his back and held comfortably, but those Jeremy had already known about.

  The greatest change was in Ryan’s face. It had become nearly skeletal; his flesh had tightened and lay close to the bone. Deep furrows ran across his skin by his jaw and from his eyes. His flesh was hardening and beginning to segment like a Hive carapace.

  Jeremy wasn’t sure if it was the light, but Ryan’s armour appeared to seamlessly join with his skin. Almost as if it was a part of him now.

“Yeah.” Jeremy nodded.

  Ryan came closer until they were a comfortable conversational distance away from each other, “Why? Why are you here?”  His teeth were sharp and predatory. The flesh of his mouth and tongue almost black.

  “You disappeared.” Jeremy wasn’t sure how to answer, “I– I wanted to talk… About, well, everything.”

  Ryan raised an eyebrow, “You nearly turned yourself into radioactive dust… to talk?” he paused, “Jumpships aren’t meant to travel even a quarter of the distance you did. What drove you to – Why would you risk it?”

  “I, um, well it does seem pretty stupid, huh?” Jeremy laughed nervously, “But when we killed Oryx, what you said, it’s kinda stuck with me and… and I think you’re right.”

  Ryan was quiet for a moment before speaking gently, “Did you come here to join me?”

  “I want to help… and I couldn’t just contact you without the Vanguard overhearing… So I figured it was the only option.”

  “Shit, Jeremy.” Ryan shook his head but smiled, “You’re no use to anyone vaporised.” He reached over and put a hand on his shoulder, “But it really means a lot.”

  “I don’t know how much use I can be, but I figure if any cause deserves my time, it’s this one. I don’t want Earth to be a war zone forever, you know? And like, why can’t we work with other races? Are we really all so close minded and short sighted? Like if we don’t go extinct it will have to happen eventually, and this is the best way to ensure we change the future.

  I know that I’m not the only one that thinks this way either, and I think that just being a guardian would give me the ability to get the message out to more people, because we all know that there are few who will listen otherwise. And even then, the Vanguard is going to hate me, but I’m willing to do it. I believe in this and–”

  Jeremy was cut off as Ryan pulled him into a hug. It got darker, and Jeremy realised that Ryan’s wings were in on the embrace as well.

  “Thank you.” Ryan told him. After a moment he released Jeremy and asked, “How is everyone else? Are you alone in this decision?”

  Jeremy exhaled, “Everyone’s a bit of a mess, Ryan, I couldn’t exactly share what I was planning to do. They feel betrayed, at least I know Michael does. He still refuses to say your name, or mention anything about you. Geoff, I think, mostly sees you as a victim, and Jack seems to agree with him, but believes it’s somehow his fault. Gavin’s with Michael on being pissed at you, but I think it’s mostly Fallen related more than anything else.”

  “ _They_ feel betrayed?” Anger flashed across Ryan’s features, “They knew me better than anyone, and I trusted them, I would have died for them, and _did_. Many times. When I needed their support the most, they abandoned me… Not once, but _twice._

  And who is the first to reach out to me? You! The guardian I’ve known the least. That speaks louder and clearer to me than anything they could have to say.”

  Jeremy put up his hands defensively, “Ryan, you said yourself that what I did was stupid, don’t write them off just because they aren’t idiots.”

  “I was a fool to ever believe that they would support me the second I broke convention.”

  “Whoa, calm down, man. I guarantee it’s not like that, you’re all just too close to this so it gets all muddied with your histories.” Jeremy had had this conversation far too many times back at the tower.

  Ryan took a breath and looked to Jeremy, “Fine. I have other things to worry about anyway. It’s a waste of energy to think about them.”

   “Just give them some time to cool down, alright? And like, you have to see their side of the argument too. What if it were Geoff in your position, and you in his? You’d be worried about him too. Not to mention completely torn between what you ‘know’ and what you’re now being told to believe. They’ll come around. I’m sure of it.”

  Ryan chuckled but appeared saddened, “I appreciate your optimism. But don’t worry; they will always have a place at my side if they wish it… Even if I doubt they ever will.”

  “Hey, once the ball gets rolling, they’ll see the good you’re doing.” Jeremy gave Ryan a light bump on the shoulder.

  “The good _we’re_ doing.” Ryan emphasised, “You’re a part of this now.”

  Jeremy smiled and a silence fell between them.

  “I’ve been spending my time out here trying to regroup and reorganise my people.” Ryan explained, “If you were curious… I didn’t just ‘disappear’. It’s been a full time job getting everything working and everyone assigned where they need to be.”

  Jeremy nodded in understanding.

  Ryan continued, “I have six Hive warships… technically six and a half, but that half isn’t exactly useful except maybe for some spare parts. Oryx was far from a brilliant strategist, and destroyed most of his own fleet when facing the Awoken. Absolute idiocy.” He ran his clawed and armoured hand through his hair, “Which leaves me with just over a hundred Tombships, three Ketch, and twelve Skiffs.”

  “That’s nothing to sneeze at.”

  “Well, no, and I hope to increase the number of ships, but it’s not ideal. My latest round of negotiations with the House of Dynasty went to shit.”

  Jeremy was intrigued, “You’re trying to get a Fallen House? Were they the ones that first picked up my distress call?”

  Ryan shook his head, “No that was the House of Plagues, they have already sworn their allegiance to me, and are the reason for the Ketch and Skiffs. They’re a small house, but it’s a start.” He looked back to Jeremy, “And try not to call them ‘Fallen’ if you can. Use their proper name: Eliksni. It’s a bit of a touchy subject with some of them. Implies they’re somehow lesser.”

  “Oh. Ok, I will take note of that. I didn’t know. Sorry.”

  Ryan smiled, “It’s cool.”

  Jeremy had a thought, “Couldn’t you take the Dreadnaught? That would count for like a thousand ships.”

  “Nah, thought about it though.” Ryan rubbed some stubble, “There’s too many guardians on it now to just take it. Also the Skyburner Cabal are still there. It’s just a mess, but I’ve already gone back a few times and begun stripping it down. There’s some pretty valuable components on board. So far it seems no one’s noticed.” He chuckled.

  “I feel like anything you take from that monstrosity would be too large to be of use anywhere else.”

  Ryan shrugged, “Hasn’t stopped me yet. I’ve got the main powercore and three of the eight engines. Grabbed some minor weapon systems as well. I’ll find a place for them.

  I also want the Skyburner command ship since as far as anyone can tell, it’s still fully functional. But it poses its own challenges and so far… Well, yeah.”

  “’Well, yeah’?” Jeremy cocked his head.

  “Well I either have to kill them all or convert them to my cause. So far they have entirely ignored every attempt to communicate, and if I just slaughter them, then I’ll have no chance negotiating with Cabal ever again.”

  “I don’t know if Cabal can be negotiated with in the first place.”

  Ryan grinned deviously, “I’ll become impossible to ignore.”

  Jeremy took a small step back, “You’re not going to _Take_ them are you?”

  “No, not that. I haven’t Taken a soul, and don’t plan on doing so for any creature but the Vex. I do not wish to create an army; I want to create a civilization. And to do that I require freewill and thought.”

  Jeremy was relieved, “I got worried for a second.”

  That made Ryan laugh.

  “It’s a legitimate concern! I know I would get frustrated eventually and just say ‘fuck it’.”

  Ryan calmed himself, “I’m sorry, yes it would be a legit concern. I’m not planning on it.” He closed his eyes and took a breath, before changing the topic, “So what is it that you are planning on doing now? I assume you’ll need a ride back – I honestly recommend it over attempting to warp in that jumpship again.”

  Jeremy chuckled and shrugged, “I’ll go where you need me.”

  Ryan crossed his arms and drummed his fingers on his forearms in thought, “Hmm. I will need to give this some thought before I send you away. I feel as if you would be best as an ambassador back in the Tower.”

  “A spy?” Jeremy wanted to clarify.

  “Not necessarily, unless of course the Vanguard plan something absolutely ridiculous, but I don’t want to risk you being found out. Staying safe should be your priority.

  Give me some time to think. I will create a believable story for you.

  In the meantime, I would tell you to make yourself comfortable, but,” He gestured to the room, “Hive accommodations don’t get better than this.”

  “I’ll live.” Jeremy replied.

  “You sure? That’s it’s alright? You can go where you please and try to find a better place to rest if you want?”

  “I’m in full armour. It’s cool. Plus, it’ll be easier to find me if I stay put.”

  “Doesn’t make a difference to me. I’ll find you either way.”

  Jeremy shrugged, “Then I might decide to explore; depends on how long you’re gone.”

  “Shouldn’t be too long; I want to see if we can use a Ketch to send you home, since a Hive warship is, uh, well it wouldn’t go unnoticed. It’s two hundred and fifteen miles of ‘fuck you’ that would set off every defense system on the planet.”

  Jeremy laughed at that description.

  Ryan seemed to remember something, “Oh and one more thing! It should help you out.”

  “Oh?” That caught Jeremy by surprise.

  “Consider it a gift. Also try not to freak out.” Ryan brought up his right hand and his fingers began to glow white. Taken fire danced across their surface, “This won’t hurt.” He slowly reached up towards Jeremy.

  “Uh, what are you–”

  Ryan grabbed Jeremy by the helm and Jeremy’s vision flashed blue-white. Ryan removed his hand and the Taken energy died out.

  Jeremy blinked rapidly, stunned, “ _What was that?!_ ”

  Ryan stepped back and put his arms behind his back, “ _Can you understand me?_ ” He asked.

  It took Jeremy a moment to process; Ryan wasn’t speaking English. What his ears had just heard had been Hive, but he’d understood it.

  “Did you just teach me Hive?” Jeremy asked absolutely astonished.

  Ryan smiled, “More or less.” He switched to Hive, “ _The gift of understanding._ ” Back to English, “Language is nothing but a series of sounds used to convey meaning. I have given you the meaning.”

  “I don’t think I get it.”

  “That’s fine. I don’t expect you to. This is a gift I give to all those loyal to me. There is no time for mistranslation and miscommunication if I plan to succeed.” Ryan nodded to him.

  “How did you do that? Was this something Oryx was capable of?” Jeremy was curious.

  Ryan cocked an eyebrow, “Oryx spoke to us in English… and you never thought to question it?”

  Jeremy shut his mouth abruptly.

  Ryan continued, “This power; _the knowledge of the Deep_ ,” he said the name in Hive, “What you call Taken power – it does not belong to the Hive. It is far beyond them, and all that you know of it is just the small portion that Oryx wished for you to witness. He only used it to destroy, with the intention of causing extinction. I am far more creative… and intelligent.”

  Jeremy felt mildly uncomfortable with Ryan declaring himself smarter than Oryx, and couldn’t pinpoint why.

  Ryan seemed to pick up on his discomfort, “He destroyed his own fleet with friendly fire, crippling his forces and leaving himself an open target for us. His ultimate weapon was disabled by _Gavin_ within minutes of his landing.” He paused, “He let the Cabal crash a ship into the Dreadnaught, and if it wasn’t for the interference of guardians, the Cabal would have blown the whole thing up and half of the Sol system with him!

  Don’t get me started on the shit I’ve learned from Hive records. He relied solely on his strength to succeed, and that is why he ultimately failed. The very fact that I believe strategy and having a plan is necessary, already gives me a step up over him. I’m no genius, but he was a very, very powerful fool.”

  “When you put it all like that… His tactics really don’t make much sense do they?”

  “That’s because he didn’t have any. If he was smart, we would all be dead. The Dreadnaught is as large across as the Earth’s moon. He could have just warped next to Earth and dropped the Traveller on top of us. Or crashed the Dreadnaught directly into the planet. Hell, crashing a Hive warship into the ocean would be enough to achieve that.

  We’d all be dead.”

  “I never even thought about it…” Jeremy admitted.

  “And because of it, the Vanguard feel as if this was some sort of grand victory for them. It’s boosted their confidence, and will only make them cocky come a threat that actually knows what they’re doing. Not to mention, it also makes them less likely to listen to what I have to say.”

  “I have clearly hit upon a sensitive topic.” Jeremy lightly said with a smile.

  “Sorry.” Ryan appeared cowed, “I just have a lot of frustrations.” He shifted his weight awkwardly, “I’m going to go and secure that Ketch for you. Hold tight.”

  Jeremy didn’t have a chance to respond before Ryan disappeared in a flash of blue-white light.

 

~*~

  Michael stomped up the stairs to where the Speaker stood. As he had expected, Geoff was there quietly conversing with the Speaker. He was _always_ with the Speaker.

  “Geoff!” Michael huffed barely hiding his frustration.

  “Michael,” Geoff turned to face him, “This isn’t a good time, can we talk later?”

  Michael’s face made it clear that they would talk now and not later, “Jeremy’s been gone for two days now. He doesn’t just disappear; something’s happened to him!”

  “Michael, two days isn’t that long; he’s probably just running bounties or patrol for more marks. You know how he is about modifying his armour.” Geoff dismissed his concern.

  “Not Jeremy.” Michael insisted, “He always answers his comms, _always._ I can’t reach him, Geoff. He’s not like you warlocks, he doesn’t disappear!”

  The Speaker turned to look at Geoff.

  Geoff glanced at him and then turned back to Michael, “Look, Michael, we might have something pretty serious going on.” He paused, “I think the Traveller is under attack, and all of us with it. Something is trying to break the Traveller’s protection.”

  “What?” Michael hadn’t heard anything of the sort, “Does the Vanguard know? Why is no one talking about this?”

  “We are evaluating the severity of the threat, and hoping to gain further knowledge as to its origin before taking action.” The Speaker informed him, “We can not retaliate against the unknown.”

  “So you’re just standing around talking about it?!” Michael asked angrily.

  “Michael, no. We’re trying to get information.” Geoff shook his head.

  The Speaker nodded, “The Traveller has spoken to Geoff and it is now up to us to understand the message.”

  Geoff could see Michael’s increasing irritation, “Go find Jeremy. I will let you know once I know anything.”

  “The problem is I can’t find him!” Michael shouted, “I’ve tried!”

  The Speaker looked to Geoff, “Help him.”

  “But what I saw,” Geoff argued.

  The Speaker shook his head, “Call out to his Light. You shall learn of his whereabouts, and you need the practice.”

  “What?” Michael was confused, “That’s something you can do?”

  “Not well.” Geoff looked at the Speaker, “What if I fail?”

  “Then you fail, and shall try again.” The Speaker replied.

  Geoff gave a hesitant nod, “Alright… I’ll try.” He gave a quick look around for a chair. Spying one near the wall he pulled it over and sat himself down. He shook out his joints and limbs. Leaning his head back he closed his eyes.

  “How does this work?” Michael asked the Speaker.

  Geoff opened his eyes and lifted his head, “It works when you’re quiet. I need to focus.”

  “Oh. Sorry.” Michael apologised and watched Geoff enter a relaxed posture once more.

  Geoff closed his eyes again, and did his best to clear his mind. Almost immediately, memories of his dream filled his vision.

  _Scrabbling black claws, gnashing teeth, and the soul shattering CRACK! As the wound in reality was widened._

  He tensed and forced himself to let the image pass. He would deal with it later.

  Relaxing again, Geoff opened his mind and let his awareness cautiously wander out.

  _He was in the Speaker’s chamber. He could see Michael’s Light and feel his mix of anger, fear, and concern. Next to him was the Speaker, stoic and unwavering in his Light._

_Geoff needed to reach out further and seek out the Light he knew._

_He smiled as he found Jack who was happily enjoying a book. His Light aflame with curiosity and wonder._

_Next were Ray and Matt burning with the heat of battle as they competed in the crucible._

_But Geoff knew he had to reach further still. He was still only on Earth._

_A flicker caught his attention._

_It was Gavin. His ghost had just revived him somewhere on Venus. His Light was agitated and filled with frustration._

_Geoff was tempted to reach out to him, but resisted. His Light was not the one he seeking._

_He continued his search, and happened upon many guardians, but none of them his._

_Where was he?_

_Straining, Geoff pushed himself further._

_He caught a glimmer of Light faintly off in the distance. Was that the Light he was seeking? He struggled and pushed himself further in the hope of learning more._

_The Traveller’s song was faint out this far, but still Geoff went further, following the small sparkle of warmth._

_Darkness. That was all that should have been out this far. Yet a small flame burned steady and defiant._

_And it appeared the Darkness had taken notice of the incursion on its territory._

_Geoff did not know what he was seeing. The Light did not waver with fear or the feeling of threat, yet it was sitting in a cradle of Darkness._

_He watched black claws close around the flame gently and with surprising tenderness._

_Geoff could only feel fear as he finally recognised the Light as belonging to Jeremy. He was being held within those claws; a cage of Darkness, but he didn’t even appear aware of the danger he was in._

_What was going on?! Was the Darkness studying the Light? Was it keeping Jeremy captive to better learn about the Traveller’s weaknesses?_

_He suddenly felt ill and anxious, and turned his attention to return home._

_He was met with three massive eyes staring him down._

_Geoff was no more than a speck before the infernos of Taken fire that were now watching him._

_Black claws were brought up around him, and Geoff was filled with panic._

 

  Geoff’s eyes snapped open.

  The Speaker had his hands on either side of Geoff’s face, and upon seeing him awaken, he released him and stepped back.

  Geoff pushed himself up to sit straight and saw Michael’s face filled with fear.

  “What did you see?” It was clear the Speaker was working to keep his voice steady and calm.

  “I– I don’t know.” Geoff choked out, voice breaking, “I found Jeremy, b-but,”

  “But what?” Michael advanced and the Speaker stuck out an arm to keep him back.

  “Something has him. Something dark. I think it’s the same thing that’s been attacking the Traveller.” Geoff explained.

  “Is he hurt?!” Michael asked.

  Geoff shook his head, “No, He’s fine, the Darkness… It seems to be– I don’t know, but it’s being really careful with him? It doesn’t want to hurt him.”

  The Speaker put his hands in his sleeves, “Interesting…” he murmured.

  “Where is he?” Michael was ready to call in the cavalry.

  “I don’t know, I don’t recognize it, but it’s really far. Too far.” Geoff told him.

  The Speaker spoke, “You ventured so far I had to call you back.” He paused in thought, “And what of your missing warlock friend? Did you catch any hint of him?”

  Geoff shook his head, and looked at Michael. Their fireteam had decided it best not to share what had happened to Ryan, and had instead declared him missing and most likely dead.

  “My condolences.” The Speaker stated, “As for your titan, Jeremy; If he is unharmed then there is hope. It appears that our problems are not unrelated. I will inform the Vanguard.”

  Geoff nodded, “Yes.” He turned to Michael, “We need to get everyone together again.”

  Michael nodded and knew that there was something Geoff was omitting in the presence of the Speaker.

  “I’m on it.” Michael declared.

 

~*~

  Ryan sat upon his throne of steel and chitin. Organic and impossible geometry had been forcibly mated to produce a great writhing offspring that Ryan had claimed as his seat. It was a twisted monstrosity born of an idle mind; made more and more complex simply because he could.

  In this realm, he was God. The _only_ god.

  He looked upon his latest work. Still unfinished, it hung in the darkness before him as he contemplated its shape. As he thought, he absentmindedly toyed with the Dreadnaught’s powercore in his hand, rolling it between forefinger and thumb.

  The engines and weapons had been easier to place; this core was akin to a heart, and had to be positioned where it would remain safe. He would not repeat Oryx’s mistakes.

  He prodded at an Eliksni weapon system, repositioning it, and then coaxed steel to flow in around the modification. Eliksni were brilliant engineers, and Ryan couldn’t wait until he had his hands on Cabal and Vex technology as well.

  Sensing an intrusion into his throne room, he brought his thoughts back to the present.

  He sunk further into his seat with a sigh, “And to what do I owe your presence here, Toland?”

  A human appearing more than twice Ryan’s age bowed before the throne. He was dressed in a mix of guardian armour and Hive cloth.

  Toland exited his bow, “Your Majesty. I have come to inquire as to the titan you have accepted into your service. You do not truly believe that you can trust him do you?”

  Ryan pushed himself up to stare directly at the warlock, “You would dare question my judgment?”

  “No. I question your sentiment. It is unseemly, and a weakness.”

  Ryan bared his teeth and growled, “I did not ask your opinion.”

  Toland did not flinch or falter, “You say that your humanity is nothing but a lie to assay fear, but I fear that this may be a lie you are telling yourself.”

  Ryan leaned back on his throne, “I know that I can trust no one.” He looked pointedly at Toland, “But they must all trust me, and for that they must believe I trust them.”

  Toland smiled and bowed, “Forgive my ignorance, Your Majesty.”

  Ryan didn’t smile. When he had first found Toland’s formless consciousness wandering the Ascendant Realms, he had been eager to learn from the exiled warlock.

  But now that he had given Toland a body, he found him to be nothing but a nagging nuisance. The old warlock was of the opinion that Oryx’s logic had been sound truth, and at every opportunity tried to convince Ryan into agreement.

  “What you know is nothing. Remember that, or you too shall become nothing.” Ryan threatened him.

  Toland bowed a third time, “Yes of course, Your Majesty.” He rose from his bow, “I watched your reunion with the titan. It was impressive.”

  Ryan gave him a tired and unimpressed look.

  “A true display of masterful and effortless manipulation.” Toland continued.

  “Are you done with your flattery? If so, leave me.” Ryan waved him away. He wasn’t interested as he knew it was all Toland’s attempt at gaining favour. The man wanted the power that Ryan now wielded more than anything else in the universe.

  Toland smiled, gave a quick bow and disappeared into the shadows.

  There was never anything kind or genuine about that man’s smiles. They always felt as if they were an attempt at disarming some newly spotted prey.

  And Ryan was now certain that Toland saw him as such. The man’s Light burned with jealous rage and little else.

  Ryan had debated confronting him about it, but found it far more amusing to watch the man try and hide his true intentions while his very being screamed them out for Ryan to hear.

 

  Now that Toland was gone, Ryan called upon the void. It eagerly answered. Reality shivered and strained as Ryan stood to greet it.

  Darkness surrounded him until there was nothing else. He was weightless and one with the eternal void.

   It took a moment of searching, but soon the void was empty no longer. Ryan was growing practiced and it pleased him to be able to call forth the stars quicker each time.

  He was currently only interested in one star. He picked out Sol from amongst the others and moved close. The Sun burned brightly, but the Traveller burned far brighter. Long golden threads extended from the Traveller to each guardian. Curiosity burned in Ryan as to what would occur if he were ever to sever one of those threads, but he knew better than to test it. He quickly scanned for the small pinpricks of Light that he recognised. His former companions were mostly back on Earth, except Gavin who was on Venus, and of course Jeremy who was aboard a Ketch.

  He turned to look at Jeremy, still so far from home. He had decided to wait until his ship was repaired. It would be most easily explained if he were dropped off in a far corner of the Reef and made the rest of the trek home in his own ship. Coming home in a Ketch would be almost as bad as coming home in a Hive warship.

  Ryan extended his hand out beneath the waiting Ketch on which Jeremy was having his ship repaired. The lives of the Eliksni on board all glowed, but were nothing compared to the guardian among their midst.

  He vowed he would ensure that Jeremy would befall no harm on his behalf. So fragile, so small, it was difficult to believe that he had been the same just over a year earlier.

  How oblivious and naïve he had been then. Believing himself a master of his own fate.

  Ryan smiled; well he hadn’t been completely wrong. Just look at where he was now.

  A glint caught Ryan’s eye. It was out of place this far out. Turning to face it, he was surprised as he recognised it.

  It was Geoff.

  But how had he gotten himself this far? Was he lost? Had something happened?

  Ryan saw how his Light quaked in terror, so he pulled in close and brought his hands up around him. Geoff didn’t appear to be in any immediate danger, but he was so afraid, that Ryan became worried for his safety.

  He had decided he would send a ship over to investigate when Geoff’s tether to the Traveller began to burn bright. It was pulled taut and suddenly retracted.

  Geoff was viciously ripped from Ryan’s grasp and back towards the Earth. Ryan was startled but ultimately pleased that Geoff had somehow been returned home.

  Curious as to what had just occurred, Ryan made his way over to the Traveller. Everything appeared normal; the Traveller had even begun mending the hole in its barrier around the city.

  That was annoying. It was undoing much of his work. That hole was his only window into what was occurring within the Last City. The Traveller’s barrier blocked his awareness, and Ryan needed an eye on what went on beyond.

  Last time he had been widening his window, Geoff had taken notice and Ryan decided it best to back off. He knew what he was doing looked bad.

  He ran his fingers over the crack he had created, hoping that they would catch and find purchase. They found none and Ryan decided that he would return to it later.

  Now was not the time for this. He had to ensure Jeremy returned home safely.


	2. The Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy returns to The Tower, and Rynwuld makes his plans known.

  Jeremy poked at the Eliksni characters coming up on his screen. The Fallen had done a great job fixing his ship, in fact they had done far more than just fix it, and now Jeremy was extremely thankful that Ryan’s gift extended to written word as well.

  His ship had never flown so well, but now that he was approaching the Tower he was nervous as to what Holiday would think next time she took his ship into maintenance. Ryan had given him a good story to tell his fireteam, but hadn’t seemed to anticipate Eliksni enthusiasm when it came to machinery in need of some love.

  He broke Earth’s atmosphere and set his coordinates to the Last City.

  “We’re almost there, bud.” Jeremy muttered.

  “I think I’m nervous on your behalf. Do you think we should send out a message now, or wait until we reach the Tower?” His ghost asked.

  “We’ll be there in a few minutes. It’s not worth bringing on the chaos early.” Jeremy smiled nervously. His story would only work if he actually managed to tell it.

 

  A polite ‘ping’ informed them of their approach to the city.

  Jeremy took a deep breath and looked to his ghost.

  His ghost looked back. With a nod it teleported him to the Tower.

  Jeremy materialised and took in the familiar sights and smells. His ghost hovered above his outstretched hand.

  “I’m ready when you are.” His ghost stated.

  “Open up a channel with Fireteam AH.” Jeremy ordered.

  His ghost did so.

  Jeremy hesitated, but found his voice, “Guys, it’s Jeremy. We need to talk; you will not believe what just happened to me.”

  His radio became a cacophony of angry and relieved voices all talking over one another.

  Finally, Geoff screamed at them all to shut the fuck up, before taking control, “Jeremy, are you all right? What the fuck happened? Where are you?”

  “Guys, I’m fine. A bit shaken but fine. Can we talk in person somewhere? It’s a bit of a story.” He replied.

  “I can get us the Future War Cult office.” Michael told them, “It’s nice and private.”

  “I was thinking outside of the Tower.” Jeremy said, “It’s kinda about the whole Oryx thing, and I think I know where, well, where you-know-who is and what he’s up to.”

  “Shit. Ok.” Geoff thought about it, “Can everyone get themselves to the European Dead Zone?”

  There was a chorus of confirmation.

  “Good. Everyone drop whatever you’re doing and get your asses there. Follow my ghost’s signal for the exact location.” Geoff ordered and closed the channel.

 

~*~

  They gathered within an old crumbling cathedral. Covered in moss and vines it hadn’t seen human life in centuries, yet some of the stained glass still remained, and its shadows painted the ground and walls with brilliant colour.

  Michael immediately embraced Jeremy upon seeing him, while Geoff kept a cautious and observant distance. Jack also hugged Jeremy, and Gavin pat him on the shoulder.

  “Tell us everything.” Geoff moved over to seat himself on a large piece of stone rubble.

  “Who-boy.” Jeremy exhaled, “SO; you know those Hive portals? The green fucks? Yeah, apparently we can go through them just as easily as any Tombship.

  I got my hands on some neat looking Fallen tech during a patrol on Venus, and wanted to use it on my ship. I knew Holiday wouldn’t have it, especially since my justification was simply ‘it’s cool though.’ So I took my ass out to a Reef outpost.

  They jammed it into my engine well enough and I figured it was worth testing. Went out into the debris field, and hit the throttle. Did not plan a trajectory; I just nailed it.” Jeremy rubbed the back of his head and looked to the ground, “Bounced off an emerging Tombship and into its portal. I wouldn’t have though it possible in a million years, but everything went green and next thing I knew I was beyond the orbit of Uranus. My engines were fried, and my life support ready to die.

  I didn’t know what to do. I panicked, and sent out a distress call. I figured it would be better to die in a firefight than slowly suffocating.” He paused and remembered his fear. That was no lie.

  The fireteam respectfully remained quiet and waited for him to finish.

  “I got a response, and it was Fallen. They seemed less than pleased and when my ghost translated it was all along the lines of: ‘What the fuck are you doing out here?!’. I just repeated my message and gave them my status, but readied myself for a pretty pathetic firefight all the same.

  A Ketch showed up and immediately disabled my weapon systems. So that was no longer an option, and they pulled me on board. I was freaking out pretty hard-core by this point, but they just told me to leave my ship, so I did, and then they just took it away and left me behind.

  It was surreal; they just acted as if I wasn’t there, or as if I was just another Dreg. They left me alone until when they told me my ship was fixed and that they wanted me to fuck off back to where ever I was from.” Jeremy shrugged.

  “That’s unbelievable.” Gavin stated, “Why would random Fallen help you?”

  “That’s why I think Ryan’s behind it.” Jeremy explained, “Why else would a Hive portal lead to Fallen? And why would they help me, if they weren’t part of something? Didn’t Ryan say he wanted to ally the races? What if he’s started? Out beyond the reach of guardians?”

  “I don’t like it.” Geoff told them, “On the one hand, if you are wrong about Ryan and it was just some altruistic action, it’s suspicious. On the other hand, if it is Ryan behind it… then we may have a bigger problem. Or I guess, we have the same problem either way.”

  “What are you talking about?” Jeremy was lost.

  “Geoff managed to track your Light when we found out you were missing.” Michael informed him.

  “You can do that?” Jeremy was impressed.

  Geoff nodded, “But it’s not your Light that’s the issue; or where you were. It all matches up with your story.

  What’s scaring me is _what_ I saw watching you while you were out among the Fallen. And I honestly hope that that _thing_ wasn’t Ryan, but at the same time, if it wasn’t then we have no clue _what_ it is.”

  Jack shook his head, “Do you really think that Ryan would be attacking the Traveller? From every description you’ve given me, what you saw sounds nothing like Ryan at all.”

  “I feel like I’m missing something.” Jeremy hadn’t heard this news, “The Traveller is under attack?”

  “Then we have _another_ three-eyed wielder of Taken power to worry about! What seems more likely?!” Geoff turned on Jack.

  “What’s going on with the Traveller?” Jeremy asked again.

  Gavin crossed his arms, “Some bloody evil bastard’s trying to break its protection around the city.”

  “Wait, and you saw this thing watching me when I was with the Fallen?” Jeremy needed more information, “What the hell does it look like?”

  “Black claws, sharp teeth, and three eyes burning with Taken energy. Oh, and a black tongue.” Geoff told him, “Like I said; who else has three eyes and Taken power?”

  Jeremy went cold; they had no way of knowing that Geoff’s description fit Ryan perfectly, “But guys, he _helped_ me… If it was him.” He added the last bit quickly, then asked “Did you see its face, or how about wings? We know Ryan has those.”

  “Jeremy, it’s a creature of pure Darkness; there’s not much we can see unless Light illuminates it.” Geoff stated.

  “I still refuse to believe that Ryan would attack the Traveller.” Jack crossed his arms.

  “I’m with Jack; it doesn’t make sense.” Jeremy declared.

  Michael frowned, “You guys weren’t there. If the Speaker hadn’t pulled Geoff back, he’d probably be dead. Whether it’s Ryan or not, it doesn’t matter. It has to be stopped.”

  Gavin scoffed, “Yeah? And how do we do that?”

   “I think we’re all just jumping to conclusions here.” Jack put out his hands calmingly, “We need to calm down and think this through. Does the evidence actually lead us here or are we just forcing the fit?”

  “Jack, you didn’t see this thing; if it was Ryan, then it isn’t Ryan anymore.” Geoff answered him. A vision of a black tongue running over jagged teeth flashed through his mind’s eye. He shook it away, “We don’t have the luxury of sitting around and waiting for the City to become exposed.”

  “And do what, Geoff?!” Michael asked desperately, “We don’t have any plan of action, no target, and no clue what we’re facing! And the best fucking part? If it IS Ryan? And he DOES want to hurt us? How the fuck do we counter that?! He knows us!”

  “Why would he want to hurt us?” Jack argued.

  Jeremy nodded, “He definitely wouldn’t.”

  Gavin frowned and crossed his arms, “He’s killed me multiple times. For fun.”

  “That’s different.” Jack responded, “Even Jeremy has pushed you off the Tower.”

  “And Geoff kills you all the time too.” Jeremy deflected the comment.

  “Ryan’s completely consumed by Darkness. I saw it after we defeated Oryx.” Geoff avoided directly replying to the topic, “He won’t be the same Ryan we knew.”

  “You can’t know that for sure.” Jeremy offered.

  “Every guardian that has ever fallen to the Darkness has ended up changed. If they don’t go dark-side they end up fucking nuts. Just look at Eris.” Geoff rebutted, “Either way it’s bad news for Ryan.”

  Jeremy lit up, “Eris!”

  Everyone looked to him in confusion.

  “She can hear the Hive, right? Like when Oryx invaded, she was our first warning. We can use her!” Jeremy half explained.

 Jack was intrigued, “Use her for information?” he asked.

  “If Ryan’s been running around with the Hive, she would know, right? And like feel the Darkness or some shit.” Jeremy waved his arms desperately, “Has anyone tried talking to her?”

  Looks were exchanged among the group. They had not reached out to Eris.

  “I think Jeremy makes a good point. We’ve neglected a possibly informative source.” Jack nodded.

  “Ryan was the only one to ever talk to her…” Gavin stated quietly.

  Michael huffed, “If she knew shit about Ryan she would have contacted us or the Vanguard.”

  Jeremy put up a finger, “No, she wouldn’t, because she wouldn’t know it was Ryan. The Hive call him Rynwuld, remember?”

  That point quieted them.

  “We’re fucking morons.” Geoff dropped his head into his hands. He sighed loudly and then stood, “Back to the fucking Tower.” He ordered, “Jack and I will talk to Eris. You all sit and think if there’s anything else stupid we’ve missed.”

 

  It didn’t take them long to return. Upon teleporting in, Geoff broke into a jog off towards where Eris frequented. It was a small alcove beneath the stairs, just before Shaxx and the Crucible Quartermaster.

  Jack teleported in shortly after him, and had to run to catch up with him.

  Eris looked to them with curiosity as she saw them approach with purpose, “Guardians.”

  Jack nodded, “Eris.”

  “Have you been hearing any Hive whispers recently?” Geoff got to the point immediately.

  Eris continued to caress the glowing Hive relic in her hands; she never seemed to be without it, “Always. The Darkness is never silent.”

  “What kind of shit are they talking about?” Geoff asked.

  Jack looked over to Geoff with mild disappointment, “Geoff.” He chided and then turned to Eris, “Eris, we think that something dark is trying to get at the Traveller and it might have something to do with the Hive. Has something replaced Oryx?”

  “Hmm.” Eris hummed in thought, “There is much I hear that I do not understand; but the Hive are pacified, and that is never good.

  There is talk of a name, however, but it is one we believed Oryx to have killed: Rynwuld.”

  “Fuck.” Geoff shook his head in frustration.

  “Do you know the bearer of that name?” Eris was not blind to his reaction.

  Geoff’s radio lit up with Jeremy’s voice, “Geoff–” Geoff quickly muted him.

  Jack was quick to explain Geoff’s frustration, “Rynwuld’s been a bit of a concern for us, but not enough to raise alarm. What is being said of him? Any chance you could point us in his direction?”

  Eris shook her head, “Rynwuld lurks beyond the edge of our senses and will not be found until he wills it. He is… _unusual._ I do not understand him; there is no whispers of war or conquest, and no screams of vengeance as there were with Oryx.

  They speak of him with reverence, but beyond that, I cannot know. Do you believe him to be the new Taken King?”

  “Potentially, and if not, then he’s a strong contender.” Jack answered.

  Geoff continued to shake his head, “This is just getting better and better, isn’t it?”

  Jack ignored him, “Eris, would you mind letting us know if you hear anything?”

  Eris nodded, “I will keep you informed.”

  “Jack!” Jeremy’s voice now sounded over Jack’s radio.

  Jack decided to respond, “What is it, Jeremy?”

  Geoff looked to him, “He’s trying you now, huh?”

  “Xur!” Jeremy stated with excitement, “He’s from the outer rim isn’t he? He would know what’s going on out there!”

  Gavin’s voice joined in, “It was my bloody idea. Find that tentacle faced fool.”

  Jack looked to Geoff and relayed what he had been told.

  Eris tilted her head as she listened, “Xur has opened his shop in the Vanguard’s chamber. He arrived a few hours ago.”

  Geoff turned on his heel and started off towards the Vanguard Chamber.

  Jack thanked Eris with a nod before jogging after his leader.

 

  Geoff waited a little less than patiently for a Hunter who was purchasing engrams from Xur. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the polished floor until the Hunter gave him a glare and left.

  Jack gave the Hunter an apologetic look as he came to stand at Geoff’s side.

  The Vanguard Chamber wasn’t too busy, as Xur’s arrival was still relatively unknown, but frames and the three Vanguard leaders were present. All were busy with their own tasks, with Ikora, Cayde, and Commander Zavala standing around their large table exchanging idle chatter.

 

  “Guardians,” Xur gave a shallow bow in greeting.

  Jack spoke before Geoff could, “Xur, do you have any news from beyond Saturn?”

  Xur appeared to think it over, “What news do you seek?”

  “What can you tell us about,” Geoff lowered his voice so the Vanguard would not overhear, “Rynwuld?”

  Xur took a raspy breath, “He is of interest to The Nine, and they watch him closely. His ambition intrigues them.”

  “Okay, but where is he? What is he up to?” Geoff prodded.

  “Has he attempted to ally the Jovians to his cause?” Jack asked.

  “That is all I can say. My will is not my own.” Xur replied.

  Geoff growled and threw up his hands. They had hit another dead-end.

  Jack put his hand on Geoff’s shoulder reassuringly, and spoke to Xur, “Is there anything more you can tell us?”

  The tentacles on Xur’s shadowed face slowed their writhing, and he met Jack’s eyes, “He will make himself known to you shortly. Quite soon.”

  “I’m going to beat that Awoken within an inch of his life, just try and stop me.” Geoff grumbled, “Break his damn sword over his stupid face.”

  “It would be a feat indeed.” Xur nodded but his voice betrayed no amusement.

  Geoff brought out his ghost and started looking through his inventory, “I have twelve strange coins; how many to get you to talk?” he nudged Jack to pulled up his own inventory.

  “I have twenty-eight.” Jack sighed, but knew bribery would not work.

  “Hmm.” Xur hummed, “I could tell you how soon you will know, if that would please you?”

   “For all forty?!” Jack knew they were being taken advantage of now.

  “Jack, just give him the damn coins!” Geoff ordered and pulled out his own.

  Jack shook his head but still handed his coins over to Xur.

  The coins disappeared within Xur’s robes and it was clear he was pleased, “Ah yes,” he murmured, “The announcement shall be made, hmm, in less than a minute of your time.”

  “WHAT THE FUCK THAT DOES THAT MEAN?!” Geoff screeched. The last vestiges of patience had left him.

  All three Vanguard leaders turned to look at Geoff in curiosity and offense; he was screaming in their office after all.

  “He’s robbed me!” Geoff addressed the Vanguard as he saw his mistake, his voice cracking.

  “Robbed _you_?” Jack scoffed, but turned back to Xur, “What do you mean? What kind of announcement?”

  Xur remained quiet and placed his hands within his sleeves.

  Ikora had remained attentive, “Why are you warlocks harassing our visitor?”

  “Because he’s a lying cheat!” Geoff gestured elaborately towards Xur.

  “The deal was made with all parties in agreement.” Xur seemed to muse aloud.

  Ikora sighed and shook her head. She turned back to her documents as Cayde chuckled.

  “Leave the,” Cayde hesitated on the next word, “ _man_ alone.” No one knew exactly what Xur was.

  “I suppose I was once a man…” Xur said to no one in particular, “Much like how your friend was once Awoken…”

  “Ok, asshole,” Geoff turned on him and was ready to tear him a new one, when every alarm and device in the Tower suddenly began to sound.

  The Vanguard sprang into action pulling up every monitor and screen to see what was causing the alarms to sound. Jack and Geoff ran down over to them, hoping to learn what was going on.

  “Hive Warship.” Commander Zavala announced, “Teleported in above the Aerodrome; numerous Tombships currently coming in as well.”

  Ikora quickly scanned her info, “Another Warship has entered orbit around our moon, and a third has just teleported in by Venus.”

  “There’s two Hive Warships just outside orbit around Mars.” Cayde relayed what he saw, “And now there’s a sixth entering orbit around Mercury.”

  “Shit.” Jack muttered and looked to Geoff.

  All their ghosts flew forward and almost in unison and announced an incoming transmission on all channels and frequencies. Without waiting for permission, they began to transmit the message.

 

  “Hello. I am Rynwuld, God’s Death, commander of the Hive, and the new Taken King.” It was recognizably Ryan’s voice.

  Geoff and Jack shared a horrified look.

  Ikora recognised the voice as well, “ _Haywood.”_ She hissed and glared at Geoff and Jack, “You said he was-” She stood straight and was ready to advance upon them.

  Ryan continued, freezing them in place as they listened, “I was once a guardian in service of the Light, but it was in Darkness that I finally saw it.

  I know now that our current existence is futile. Awoken, Human, Exo, Eliksni, Hive, and Cabal; we will all die, and our species shall become extinct. It will be a slow and gruesome affair filled with nothing but suffering and sorrow as our numbers continue to decline, and our resources dwindle. To continue as we have is to doom us all.

  But you, you can change that.

  I propose the ultimate truce; to unite our races and become one people. To revel in our differences, instead of breed animosity. Trust in me and I shall liberate you from extinction, from fear, from the struggle of survival, to create a new Golden Age for all, an era of enlightenment and collaboration unlike anything the universe has ever witnessed before!

  There will be none who could threaten us, none who could endanger us, for we are the masters of our fate, many races but one people, one will, one resolve!

  I am _your_ shield, _your_ guardian, and I have the power to make this will reality… but not if you refuse to lay down your weapons, to let bygones be bygones. The future cannot be marred by the misdeeds of the past, and in order to ensure a future at all, we must begin now.

  Join me.

  I am sure you have taken notice of my ships. They are not here to harm anyone, but to give you all a means of contacting me.

  That being said, I will defend my own and all those who join my cause without hesitation.

  I look forward to hearing from each of you, and hope to welcome you to the cause.” The broadcast ended.

 

  There was silence throughout the halls. His message had been heard by all.

  The Vanguard all turned to look at the two warlocks.

  “Is there anything you two care to add?” Ikora asked accusingly.

   Jack straightened and squared his shoulders while Geoff’s eyes nervously flicked between the three Vanguard leaders.

  It was Jack who responded, “Ikora, he disappeared and we thought him dead. Clearly we were wrong, but we had no knowledge of this. There’s no way any of us could have seen this coming.”

  Geoff was impressed by Jack’s calm and straight face.

  “Rynwuld, huh?” Cayde appeared amused, “You wouldn’t have happened to known that that was his Hive name, would you?”

  “I realise it’s somewhat sorta similar to ‘Ryan’, but hindsight is twenty-twenty.” Geoff argued, “You can’t blame us for not making the connection.

  Either way, the focus should be on what needs to be done now, not what wasn’t or could’ve been done.”

  “You are correct, but we will still return to this discussion once things are settled. Understood?” Ikora told them both.

  They nodded.

  Commander Zavala spoke, “Yes, this is not over, for it could be called treason if you did know anything. However, our current concerns greatly outweigh your past actions. What can you tell us about Ryan?”

  Jack and Geoff looked at each other.

  Geoff shrugged, “He’s always been too smart for his own good, but he’s almost always reasonable.”

  “Would he be willing to listen?” Commander Zavala asked.

  “Listening is one thing; he won’t have reason to cooperate. He has Oryx’s fleet and claims to be the new Taken King.” Cayde crossed his arms.

  Ikora nodded and turned to Geoff, “Is there anything that could be used to sway him?”

  Geoff shook his head, “If he gets hold of an idea he’ll never let it go.”

  “That being said, he’s specifically stated he wants to talk. He has his ships here to do just that; don’t make these judgements before actually attempting to speak with him.” Jack interjected.

  “Jack, you know him like I do; they won’t change his mind.” Geoff told him.

  “So? At least try!” Jack argued and turned to the Vanguard, “Open a channel and find out first hand, _before_ you make any decisions.”

  Zavala looked down at his console and saw that city comms were a flurry of activity, “Looks like we’re far from the first. The airwaves are full of chatter, and we can be certain his troops are hearing it all.”

  “Anyone actually joining him?” Cayde asked.

  “I wouldn’t be able to tell you. But I can say that the Warship is far from radio silent; they are intercepting and replying to at least some of the noise.” Zavala answered.

  “Then we should not remain silent. We will have to make a counter to his speech.” Ikora told them.

  Cayde was hesitant, “I understand what you’re saying, but I think the warlock had a point about contacting Rynwuld first. If we can better learn what we’re up against, the better we can counter.”

  “The longer we wait, the more time the public have to convert to his cause. We cannot hesitate.”

  Zavala rubbed his chin, “You are both right, let us tell the city that we are investigating, and that we will have more information for them shortly. It will give us time to contact Rynwuld.”

  Cayde immediately began to type on his console, “I’m sending it out right now; the news outlets will all have our message and be waiting on more.”

  “Good.” Zavala nodded and looked to Jack and Geoff, “You two,”

  “Yes?” Geoff became nervous.

  “I don’t want you or any member of your fireteam leaving the Tower, understood?” Zavala ordered, “If we need you, we will let you know. You are dismissed.”

  “If you’re contacting Ryan, we could be of use-” Jack began to argue.

  Ikora cut him off, “You are dismissed.” She paused, and then added, “I will be contacting Holiday to ensure your ships do not launch.”

  Geoff didn’t trust himself to reply, so instead he nodded, and tapped Jack on the shoulder. The two of them left with mouths tightly shut.

 

  ~*~

 

  Ryan sat comfortably on his throne wearing a grin. The sound of thousands of voices rang through the gloom, and he heard them all.

  So many were ready to accept his message of hope, so many wanted to believe - were willing to believe. They wanted better, and were not scared of working to achieve it.

  It was empowering to know he wasn’t alone.

  His worm purred in content, and it piqued Ryan’s curiosity.

  _You are pleased?_ He asked, _Yet I starve you of death and destruction?_

His worm replied, _But I do not hunger, maybe just not yet. You are my host, and in this decision I am pleased. We are the new will, the new way; the old ways we destroyed, for they were weak, flawed. We are stronger, we are perfection._

  Ryan chuckled at that, _You speak so highly; we have only just begun._

 

  A new voice caught Ryan’s attention, he recognised it. With a gesture it became louder and clearer than the others.

  “This is Commander Zavala of the Vanguard. We request to speak with Rynwuld regarding his announcement.” The voice rang clear.

  Ryan couldn’t help but smirk as he replied, “Hello Commander, I was curious as to how long it would take for the Vanguard to reach out to me. I apologise for the position I must have put you in, but know I mean no harm.”

  “What is it that you intend to do here, Haywood?” Ikora asked, “You can’t possibly believe what you propose is possible.”

  “I do, Ikora, and by the responses I have been receiving, I am far from the only one. I will bring in not only a new world order, but a galactic one. Do you baulk at the possibility of peace?” Ryan replied.

  “A new order with you at its head.” Cayde muttered but it came through.

  “Only because I have the power to make it possible.” Ryan justified, “Oryx’s power is mine, and I shall use it to create a future for us all… Unless of course,” He drifted off, “Well… I will protect those who share my vision.”

  “And those that oppose you?” Cayde immediately picked up on his wording.

  “All are free to their opinions.” Ryan’s voice gained an edge, “But those who threaten my people will not be tolerated.” His voice became soft once more, “I understand how difficult it must be for you to trust in my motives, especially since to do so would have you admit that the Vanguard has served its purpose and is no longer necessary. To lay down arms is a frightening concept, as is to give up the power of command.

  I don’t ask that this be immediate; there is use for you yet. But Earth is no longer under your sole protection. I am willing to listen to council, and you have my ear, but do not fight peace. Do not oppose prosperity.”

  The Vanguard were silent and Ryan could only imagine the looks they were exchanging, so he changed the topic, “How is my fireteam, by the way? Still alive and well, I assume?”

  Ikora hesitated before replying, “They’re fine.”

  “Good. Good… They may harbour hatred towards me after all that has happened, but I still care for their well being. I do hope to hear from them; assuming you have not put them on complete lockdown. They really did have no knowledge of any of this…” Ryan seemed to think out loud.

  Zavala cleared his throat, “What are your demands?”

  “Demands?” Ryan laughed, “This isn’t a hostage situation; I’m giving the people a choice. All I ask is that you give the people the freedom to act upon that choice. I am not here to harm, but rather, liberate.

  Do not fire upon me, and I shall not fire upon you.”

  “You’re amassing an army. We can’t ignore that.” Cayde pointed out.

  Ryan was quick to correct him, “I’m building a civilization. If I wanted to build an army I would not be here; I would not care for communication.

  I can’t blame you for being cautious and suspicious; but know that if I wanted you dead, _you would be._ ” He paused for effect, “I am now the Taken King, and I can Take the soul of anyone I please. If this was about war, or control, or _power_ , you wouldn’t know of me until the moment you think your last free thought.

  I have given you my offer, accept or refuse it, but for your own sakes, do not fight me.”

  “Is what you’re looking for, for us to pledge fealty to you? The Vanguard operates because it is an independent body; we can’t tie ourselves to a political cause or leader.” Cayde explained.

  “No, but I hope to count on you as allies, and once I can, we can work on exchanging resources and information.” Ryan corrected, “You can still serve your own interests provided they do not conflict with mine.”

  “How generous.” Ikora stated dryly.

  Ryan bared his teeth, but of course they could not see it, “You are mistaken in the balance of power here.”

  Zavala cleared his throat, “As I’m sure you can understand, we need some time to discuss this. Give us time and we will contact you once more.”

  “Take the time you need,” Ryan replied and waited until they closed the channel. Once they did he sighed and leaned back on his throne, interlacing his fingers.

  _They will never bow._ His worm whispered, _They are too proud._

_I don’t need them to bow._ Ryan told it, _I just need them to stay in their lane._

  His worm shifted, _They don’t know our power, and will not respect you until they do._

Ryan shook his head but knew it was true, _A display of strength is not warranted nor is it the correct action to take. Trust in my mind._

_If I didn’t,_ His worm told him, _You wouldn’t be King._

  Ryan smirked, _Don’t be so certain._ He flicked a finger to open another channel and waited for a response, _I have always been resourceful._

 

  “Um, Hello? Who is this?” The response came.

  “Jeremy,” Ryan greeted.

  There was a sharp intake of breath from Jeremy, “Dude, I’m at the Tower; we can’t talk.”

  Ryan chuckled, “Don’t worry about it; the Vanguard is far too busy at the moment to eavesdrop. How are you? How is the team? Does the Vanguard have you on lockdown?”

  “They’ve grounded us, but we’re fine. Look, I have pretty much the whole team here, and if they ask who I’m talking to-”

  “I understand; it would be awkward. And I would rather speak to them in person first.” Ryan interrupted.

  “That might not be a great idea; no offense intended, but have you looked in a mirror?” Jeremy’s voice was growing more hushed.

  That made Ryan burst out into laughter.

  “I’m fucking serious!” Jeremy hissed, then his voice was almost a yell, “No it’s nothing! I’m talking to Kat!”

  “They’re suspicious already, huh?” Ryan was still chuckling, “I know my appearance has changed, but isn’t it better to be honest than pretend nothing has happened?”

  “I think you should contact Geoff. He thinks you’re some sorta monster attacking the Traveller.”

  “Yikes.”

  “Yeah.” Jeremy agreed.

  “What if I just send him a text? I don’t want to have that conversation with him right now – or actually, hmm. How in sync with the Traveller is he?” Ryan had an idea.

  “He was able to track my light all the way to Neptune in order to find me. He says a creature of Darkness is trying to break its barrier… is that you?”

  “That’s stronger language than I’d use… but yeah. I need to make a hole in the barrier around the city or I have no way of seeing what goes on inside. I’m not trying to ‘attack’ or hurt anybody. I’m maintaining a window of sorts.” Ryan explained.

  “You should probably stop… It has Geoff pretty traumatised.”

  “Really?”

  “Yeah, it’s not good.”

  “Oh.” Ryan took a moment to think, “But I need the window… Can you maybe convince him not to worry?”

  “And how the fuck am I supposed to do that?!”

  “Uh,”

  “Yeah?” Jeremy prodded.

  “Nevermind; I’ll just hopefully be able to explain it to him soon.”

  “He’s going to be pissed.”

  “He’ll be pissed either way.” Ryan commented.

  Jeremy found himself nodding at that, “And so will everyone else.”

  “Yeeeeeaaaahhhhh… I’m not looking forward to the reunion, but I think I’m ready for their worst.”

  “I honestly don’t think I am.” Jeremy admitted, “Hold up,” he abruptly told Ryan and there was the noise of muffled voices in the distance, “Oh boy.”

  “What is it?” Ryan was curious.

  “Well, uh, looks like the Vanguard wants us as ambassadors or something.”

  “That’s a terrible idea; you’re all so very unqualified.” Ryan smiled.

  “First of all: fuck you. Second of all: you’re totally right. I need to end this call; we’re going to be briefed. See you soon… I guess?” Jeremy closed the channel.


End file.
